elemental_guardians_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack and Weapon Catalogue
This is a catalogue of all attacks and weapons. Passive Techniques Flight *Class: Elemental *Cost: 1 EE & 1 Stamina per-turn until Level 8 *Effect: Adds Agility / 10 rounded to the nearest number, up to 10 when used Form Ice Harpoon *Class: Elemental *Cost: 20 EE *Effect: Forms Ice Harpoon Summon Ethereal Bow *Class: Elemental *Cost: 10 EE *Effect: Summons Ethereal Bow Summon Shadowlings *Class: Elemental *Cost: 20 EE *Effect: Summons 1 to 4 Shadowlings. Costs 30 EE to use again, while some of the user's Shadowlings are still alive. Shadowlings, malevolent monkey-sized shadow creatures, have 10 + User's Elemental Skill Health, 1 Luck, 0.8 x User's Agility, 10 Elemental Skill, 10 Physical Skill, 0 Weapons Skill, 10 Magic Skill, 15 Elemental Energy, 20 Stamina, 15 Mana and a base Action Count of 2 and a maximum of 5. They know the following techniques: Claw, which is equivilent to Punch/Kick, Detonate, and Sinkslow Hex. Elemental Techniques Aquae Vitae *Class: Elemental *Cost: 17 EE *Effect: The soothing waters of life heals the user 5 to 15 Health, or another individual 10 to 25 Health. Arc Electricity *Class: Elemental *Cost: 10 EE, 3 EE for each succsesive hit. *LD: 1 *HD: 1.5 *CD: 2 *Effect: The flurry of sparks cost 10 EE to use, then 3 EE to use after a succses full hit, if it misses the cost returns to 10 EE, and damages all opponents. Blinding Flash *Class: Elemental *Cost: 16 EE *Effect: The sudden blast of pure white light removes 0.5 x Elemental Skill to 1.5 x Elemental Skill from each opponents Agility, for 1 to 5 Actions. Grasping Roots *Class: Elemental *Cost: 14 EE *Effect: The thick roots tangling up the opponents legs removes 0.5 x Elemental Skill to 2 x Elemental Skill from each opponents Agillity, and disables each oponent for 1 to 3 Actions. Luckbane Hex *Class: Elemental *Cost: 10 EE *Effect: The dark hex removes 0.5 x Elemental Skill to 2 x Elemental Skill from each opponents Luck for 1 to 8 Actions Phoenix Ascension *Class: Elemental *Cost: 30 EE & 10 Stamina *Effect: An unatural cloak of fire takes 3 Actions, during which the user's Agility is halved, and does 1 x Elemental Skill, to 3 x Elemental Skill to allies and enemies who fail to dodge, and heals the user 5 to 20 points. Sinkslow Hex *Class: Elemental *Cost: 10 EE *Effect: The dark hex removes 1 Agility for 2 Actions, each time it's used after wards, while it's still in effect, the previous effects are multiplied by 2. Smoke Blast *Class: Elemental *Cost: 15 EE *LD: 0.5 *HD: 2 *CD: N/A *Effect: The scalding smoke removes 0.5 x Elemental Skill to 1.5 x Elemental Skill from each opponents Agility for 1 to 3 Actions. Stone Armor *Class: Elemental *Cost: 15 EE *Effect: The summoned armor has 2 x Elemental Skill Health points, and absorbs all attack damage until it is destroyed. Whirlwind Speed *Class: Elemental *Cost: 10 EE *Effect: A gust of wind multiplies the Agility of the user by 1.5, thus also increasing the Action Count, for 1 to 6 Action Count. Magic Techniques Magic Missile *Class: Magic *Cost: 7 Mana *LD: 1 *HD: 2 *CD: 3 Mana Shield *Class: Magic *Cost: 10 Mana to summon, 5 Mana per-turn *Effect: Creates a shield with 2 x Magic Skill Health points, that costs 10 Mana to summon, and 5 Mana per-turn to maintain, and absorbs all attack damage until it is destroyed or disspelled. Physical Techniques Punch/Kick *Class: Physical *Cost: 3 Stamina *LD: 1 *HD: 1.5 *CD: 2 *Effect: If you have 0 Stamina you can use a weak version of this attack, after a 3 Action rest of the last full powered punch. Weak version: LD: 0.2, HD: 0.8, CD: 1.2 Detonate *Class: N/A *Cost: 5 EE & 5 Stamina *LD: User's current health x 0.5 *HD: User's current health x 1 *CD: User's current healt x 1.5 *Effect: A suicidal explosion destroys the user. Overhanded Strike *Class: Physical *Cost: 7 Stamina *LD: 2 *HD: 3 *CD: 4 Weapons .22 Berreta *Class: Weapon *Ammunition: 28 *LD: 1 *HD: 3 *CD: 7 .32 Snub Nose Revolver *Class: Weapon *Ammunition: 18 *LD: 3 *HD: 4 *CD: 5 Bolt-Action Rifle *Class: Weapon *Ammunition: 8 *LD: 3 *HD: 5 *CD: 5 Magi-Rifle *Class: Weapon *Ammunition: N/A *LD: 2 *HD: 4 *CD: 4 *Effect: Each blast costs 4 Mana to fire. Ethereal Bow *Class: Weapon *Ammunition: N/A *LD: 2 *HD: 3 *CD: 4 *Effect: Must be summoned by Summon Ethereal Bow. Each arrow costs 2 EE to fire. Hunting Shotgun *Class: Weapon *Ammunition: 4 *LD: 4 *HD: 6 *CD: 6 *Effect: This weapon's inaccuracy removes 2 Agility when trying to attack with it. Percussion Revolver *Class: Weapon *Ammunition: 12 *LD: 4 *HD: 4 *CD: 6 Sawed-Off Shotgun *Class: Weapon *Ammunition: 6 *LD: 4 *HD: 5 *CD: 5 *Effect: This weapon's inaccuracy removes 3 Agility when trying to attack with it. Melee Weapons Battered Scimitar *Class: Physical *Cost: 5 Stamina *LD: 2 *HD: 3 *CD: 6 Ice Harpoon *Class: Physical *Cost: 4 Stamina *LD: 1.5 *HD: 3 *CD: 4 *Effect: After 3 x Elemental Skill damage is done with this Weapon it shaters, with a 1/10 chance of doing a dodgeable 5 to 25 damage to all allies and enemies in battle. Ornate Rapier *Class: Physical *Cost: 3 Stamina *LD: 1 *HD: 3 *CD: 5 Stone Maul *Class: Physical *Cost: 9 Stamina *LD: 3 *HD: 6 *CD: 8 *Effect: This weapon's massive weight removes 4 Agility when trying to attack with it.